Changing Destiny
by MashupMan2100
Summary: A mysterious jewel gives Jaune Arc the opportunity to travel back in time and change the fate of his friend, Pyrrha Nikos.


**I posted this story on Writer's Prompt Wednesday #106**

 **Author's Note: Some parts involing description going on come from the _End of the Beginning_ Transcript on RWBY wiki.**

* * *

Jaune could only watch as his friends fought hard against the horde of Grimm that surrounded them. As much he wanted to help, he knew there was nothing he could do. His Semblance wasn't strong enough to heel all of his friends at once.

 _If only Pyrrha were here,_ he thought to himself. _She would've been able to help us take down those Grimm with no sweat._

It was then he remembered something. He looked down at the palm of his hand. It was the Time Jewel he got at the nearby temple. He, Ren, Nora, and RWBY were sent to retrieve it so that Salem wouldn't use it to alter the past. According to legend, depending on the person's semblance, the user could travel through time to the desired moment at the desired place.

"Maybe we still have a chance to win this fight," he said to himself.

As he was about to use his semblance to activate the jewel, Cinder appeared before him. Her eye was glowing with anger.

"You never give up, do you?" she said to him.

"No I do not," Jaune replied. "And I never will."

"Give me the Time Jewel and I'll spare the lives of your friends," Cinder demanded as she held out her Grimm arm.

"You should've made a promise like that back at Beacon!" Jaune retorted.

"And let someone else have the Maiden Powers?" Cinder asked sarcastically. "Never!"

As Cinder formed a weapon in her hand, Jaune looked down at the Time Jewel and began to focus his Semblance on it. His body was surrounded by a white glow, much like the one that surrounded Weiss.

"Take a good look around, Cinder," Jaune said with a small smile, "because your destiny is about to change."

And with that, he suddenly vanished before Cinder could strike. It was at that moment Cinder began to wonder. That one word, destiny, echoed in her mind. Where did she here that before?

"Oh no," she said as realization hit her.

* * *

 **Beacon Tower just after it's destruction**

At Beacon Tower, Cinder forms an obsidian bow in her hand. As she raises it up and draws back an obsidian arrow, Pyrrha charges forward, spins, and throws her shield at her. Cinder looses the arrow, which shatters upon impact with the side of the shield. However, as the fragments part ways above and below the shield, they glow orange and rejoin each other on the other side. The fragments melt into each other and cool into the shape of an arrow, which continues on its path directly into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha collapses in pain. She attempts to pull herself to her feet, but the pain is too much. Both ends of the arrow break off, making removal impossible. She turns over onto her hands and knees as Cinder moves to stand in front of her.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," she said as she knelt down and lifted Pyrrha's chin, staring into her eyes and smiling. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha could only pull away, sitting up to match Cinder's stare. "Do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

The question made Cinder frown and narrow her eyes. "Yes," she answered.

Cinder stands back up and forms an obsidian bow and arrow again. She pulls back the arrow, lowering the bow to aim at her weakened opponent. Nearby, Ruby finally reaches the top of the tower, landing in a kneeling position. She looks upon the scene, seeing Pyrrha sitting with her eyes closed, accepting the fate that awaits her.

However, neither of them had noticed that Jaune suddenly appeared and was watching the whole thing. The moment he saw Cinder pull back the arrow, he made his move.

"No!" he cried as he charged towards the Fall Maiden. Before Cinder could react, Jaune drew Crocea Mors and struck her left arm, severing it in the process, causing her to drop her bow and arrow..

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cinder screamed as she writhed in pain. She continued screaming as she used her right arm to cover her wound, which was badly bleeding.

Jaune then ran towards Pyrrha, who stared at him in bewilderment.

"Jaune?!" she asked. "What are you doing here?! I thought I..."

"You did," Jaune interrupted. "But that's not important right now!" He then changed the tone of his voice to sound reasonable. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And by the looks of things, I say you are." He gave her a quick kiss before standing up and walking back to the spot where he stood when he arrived. As he focused his Semblance into the Time Jewel, he look at Ruby as she walked slowly towards Pyrrha and knelt beside her. He gave her a quick wink before disappearing. "See you in the future," were the last words he said.

Ruby could not believe what she just saw. One moment Cinder was about to kill Pyrrha, when suddenly, Jaune appeared and attacked her before checking on Pyrrha and disappearing. She then looked down at Cinder's severed arm now sitting atop a puddle of blood. This was all too much for her as what she witnessed made her eye twitch. As a result, she clenched her fists, and curled her arms to her body, before suddenly flinging them out to the sides, levitating slightly off the ground. Brilliant white light flowed from her eyes.

"Geeyah!" she yelled. The white light enveloped her and Pyrrha, spreading out to the Dragon and Cinder.

"What?!" Cinder yelled in complete shock and pain.

 **THE END (OF THE NEW BEGINGING)**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to fav and/or review this story.**


End file.
